Chasing Dreams
by Tezria
Summary: In one moment your entire world can come crashing down upon you. In one second fate can decide your destiny. An average day can very quickly become a nightmare in the blink of an eye. And that's exactly what happened to her.


Chasing Dreams

She hastily walked down the ghastly white walls of the vast and never ending hallway, her heels making an unrhythmical tune on the linoleum floor. The flickering, phosphorescent light radiated off her alabaster skin displaying her newly found trademark glow. But even from a distance, one would know her heart was breaking with every step she took. She instinctively moved her hand to her prominent belly as she searched each door frantically, looking for that horrid number. As she rounded the corner she came upon what she was looking for. Inscribed on the gold plague in bold black letters was the dreadful numbers the woman at the front had given her. 262. She stared at the door for what seemed like hours until she raised a shaky hand to the door handle and slowly pushed the heavy door open. Her breath caught in her throat as tears sprang free from her eyes at the sight bestowed before her. There in the bed lied the love of her life.

His once strikingly handsome face was painted with cuts and bruises and stitches from the accident. His lips that always displayed his signature boyish grin, cracked and sprinkled with bits of dried blood. His hands were covered in matching bruises and cuts. She didn't even want to think about what lay on his once perfect skin beneath the all too white sheets. There were so many tubes and wires coming out of every which direction that she got dizzy just trying to figure out where one entered and another exited. The annoying beeping became prominent to her ears and the combination of it with the breathing machine's distinctive sound was deafening to her. The horrendous tune became all she could hear as her eyes focused on the body before her. She slowly walked the torturous distance to his bedside before collapsing into a nearby chair and throwing her head onto his chest, falling into a downward spiral of a hurricane of tears.

She cried until her eyes became empty and dry. She closed her eyes and relinquished in his smell. Even through everything he had been through, that wonderful smell was still present on him. She began to slowly drift off into another world, dreaming of a better present and trying to forget the agonizing truth. She soon was awoken by a light shaking to her shoulders. She looked up to find a distraught doctor peering down on her. They communicated with only their eyes and their silent conversation brought her back to her tears. The doctor comforted her as well as he could but nothing could help her through the long journey ahead. The doctor left the room so she could spend her husband's lasts moments in peace. She looked at his abused face and every memory of them played a picture movie through her head.

The first day at the bar. The very next day in the classroom where so many other countless memories were made. The day she graduated and he took her on a road trip throughout the country. The night he took her to the beach and proclaimed his undying love for her. The day he took her their soon to be home. The day where they proved their love to one another and then proved it even more behind the closed door of the honeymoon suite. The day they found out that a new member would be entering their family in just a few short months.

A tear slowly rolled down her alabaster cheek as she placed her hand gently on the bump under her blouse, rubbing small, gentle circles on it. She slowly rose from her chair and leaned over the bed. Her auburn hair created a water fall around her face. She took her hand and gathered her hair to one side as she placed a gentle and loving kiss on his dry, cracked lips. As she walked to the door she came to a realization of what she was about to endure. The truth fell upon her shoulders like a fifty pound weight. Tears began to spring from her eyes once again as she realized that their unborn child would never know what it was like to have a father. She would never be able to be "Daddy's Little Girl". She'll never be able to play soccer in their backyard with him. He'll never be able to hold her in her nursery, humming a light tune to send her off to sleep. She'll never get to brag about how much of an amazing dad he is. She won't have him to hurt the countless boys who will surely break her heart.

As she opened the heavy door she barely made it to the wall next to it before she slowly lost grip of her world and slid down the wall, onto the cold floor. Her heart burst as tears erupted from her eyes like lava. Her head fell to her knees as her tears formed an ocean on the floor beneath her. Footsteps could be heard rushing down the hall. She didn't pay attention to them as she only cried harder. Doctors rushed passed her into the room beside her. She lifted her head up, tears staining her face, and began to cry harder as an extensive and long beep became present to her senses. She felt as if she had just been thrown off a twenty foot building. She felt like she was waiting for her body to hit the hard cement below and lose all feeling in her. Her whole world was spinning as the voices around her became silent and all she could do was pour all her emotions into her tears.

All their dreams came crashing down on her. Every promise he had ever made about the future flowed through her veins painfully. She began to lose her grip on reality as she remembered her last conversation with him. She remembered back to the Saturdays they spent cooped up in his apartment watching cartoons and cuddling on his couch. The days she would stay after class just to have a few extra minutes with him. The countless nights they would order in and watch a movie on his floor. The afternoons where they would sneak off into the city to be away from Rosewood and critical eyes. The mornings she would wake up in his arms and smile at the feeling of being in his protective grip.

The last thing she thought about before letting go of her life was the everlasting love and strength he put into everything he did and she promised their child that she'd never give up on them.


End file.
